1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to the field of insulated shipping systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various containers are designed to transport temperature sensitive items. Such containers traditionally are fabricated entirely from foam based technologies, such as expanded polystyrene (EPS) and/or urethane, wherein the foam based technologies generally provide insulation during transportation. Most foam based technologies and/or products are not recyclable, at least not in the main recycling streams. Foam based technologies and/or products usually are bulky and require a great deal of space to be shipped, which generally increases shipping costs.
Other containers that are configured to transport temperature sensitive items may include a combination of materials, such as foam based technologies and/or paperboard. Most containers of this nature are not recycled, because the materials generally must be separated from one another to be recycled in the mainstream. Moreover, these containers generally are not reused. Containers that are not recycled and not reused may end up in landfills, which may have negative effects on the environment.
Additionally, some insulated containers use materials such as mineral rock wool as insulation. Mineral rock wool is very dense and carries significant weight penalties when shipped, which may increase the cost to ship the container. Further, mineral rock wool utilizes no post consumer recycled content and is not recyclable into the paper or poly waste streams.
What is needed is a container that overcomes these drawbacks. Specifically, the cold chain shipping market—the market that ships temperature sensitive items, such as food and pharmaceuticals—has long expressed a desire for a “green package” alternative to expanded polystyrene coolers and urethane shippers that does not carry a weight or cost penalty.